


Dancing On Wire

by Trialia



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hold on to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Carolina](http://okelay.tumblr.com) &amp; [Sara](http://csinyfan.com).
> 
> If you can tell who this is about, please let me know! It's a little of an experiment to see if I can write them well enough.

Hands, arms clinging together, inseparably tight. They need to be.

"I love you."

"Do you mean...?"

"I don't say things I don't mean. You know that."

"Hold on to me. I won't let you fall."

"I fell a long time ago, you know."

A pause. A shoulder straining under the weight of another body. A breathless response.

"How long?"

"Long enough."

A shudder. A small sound that could be a whimper. Slipping fingers.

"Oh, God, don't let go!"

A swallowed gasp.

"Never."

Running footsteps nearby. All the breath that's left goes into one last yell.

"Over here!"

Help, at last. Pulling, heaving, a weight, almost nothing, still far too heavy for anyone to hold by one hand for too long. Up over the edge.

Safety.

Gulping breaths. A cradling hug while they wait for the paramedics to arrive.

"I love you too."

A shaky laugh. A brief kiss.

"I know."


End file.
